<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind faith by ValidTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660770">Blind faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidTrash/pseuds/ValidTrash'>ValidTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High Noon Over Camelot - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kind of major character death because Galahad is dead at the start, Other, alternative universe- Galahad gets mechanised, mechanising characters, will add more tags as more is written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidTrash/pseuds/ValidTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Carmilla on a expedition to talk to Brian mechsnises Galahad before the station finds out there is indeed room in the sun for them. <br/>First time writing mechanisms n such. I hope you go easy on me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Brian/Galahad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blind faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thoughts of one Father Galahad, before the world spun into darkness, were of naught but of the GRAIL and how the place he knew as his home was going to be saved. By his sacrifice and the Pendragon gang's wit and love.</p><p>And as his consciousness faded and the world slowly became darker and darker. As his life blood spilled on the rusted metal floor staining it an even darker red than it was before the bullets ripped into him as he stepped forward laughing. Of course unknown to him or any of the Pendragons there was a doctor.</p><p>The good doctor Carmilla who was unlike any doctor this poor place had ever seen before. Frankly it would be considered a miracle if you ever saw a true doctor seeing as they believe their sun is a literal tube and see no issue with that. It's okay to say that intelligence isn't the most common thing on the station.</p><p>After the Pendragons had left off to fight for their right to hold GRAIL or find a different solution. Carmilla creeped into the hallway. The guns clicking dry at her approach. Seeing the poor poor priest in the floor more lead than actual flesh. She took pity on him as most would. </p><p>Picking up what remained of him that wasn't blasted into the increasingly dark almost black red stain on the floor. Before carting off his remains to her ship. A great big smile that only somebody like her could ever wear for it was great and wide and held that element that only one could have after hundreds of years.</p><p>Perhaps it was so many centuries without so much as a birthday card from anybody that could remember you ever existed. Perhaps it was the almost constant radio silence that tugged at the back of the mind and played in the psyche.</p><p>Whatever it might of been she set to work. Cheerily for what might be the most upsetting and definitely the oddest work. She began shaping and melting down metal to replace that what she hadn't been able to get from the graphic wreckage that had once breathed, loved and talked.  Connecting flesh to flesh with metal and connecting metal to metal with flesh. It was quite messy work as you might of guessed, even though most of Galahad's blood was spilled he somehow managed to have enough defiance to bleed at Carmilla what he had still left in his unbeating heart. </p><p>In the end thankfully only so many things had to be replaced. His arms had been mostly converted from elbow up to metal and wires instead on blood and flesh. Sections of his face had been given a nice copper plating with some nice wire which resembled the hair that had once been there. She wasn't cruel you know. His organs had all been revamped and given a nice metallic sheen as did sections of his chest.</p><p>One small blood transfusion later he was pretty much good to go. Seeing him lay there in the cleaned bed in medbay she saw how peaceful he was. How quiet and perfect it all was far from the firing of the guns that had put him on such a state she had to come fix him. </p><p>Resolving to wake him up when he had more sleep and rest she went back down to the planet what she had planned to do before. Making her way to Camelot and over to the hanged man. Pulling her mask off which had protected her from the dust she kicked up as she traveled across the rusted desert.</p><p>"So this is where you have been hanging out Brian?" She asked softly her voice sweeter than any honey.</p><p>And at once on her spaceship Galahad woke up screaming and kicking from his own death and relief stolen from him. Waking up in a freezing place with no memory of how he could of got there or way. </p><p>Weeping bitter tears as all the pain suddenly hit him again in a strong wave. His cool copper hands almost stinging against his hot teary face.</p><p>Looking around panickedly the surroundings looking blurred and darkened to his unfocused and bewildered eyes. Sliding out of the bed and almost screaming and scrambling back to the warm as the cold breeze sliced into him. Instead managing to let out a half sob at the sudden uncomfortable pain. Fiddling with his short cloak, one of the only things that survived the on slaught of the bullets as they fired. </p><p>Looking miserably around for anything that could of resembled something he once had before he died. Lamenting his warm clothes as another cold breeze hit him. </p><p>Finding nothing he crawled back into the bed he woke up in.  Feeling hot tears slide down his cold face. Pulling the covers up to his nose. Praying to his god that this was a nightmare.  Praying to Merlin that this wasn't what he had forseen when he had given him the prophecy to save the world from that burning firey orb they were falling into.</p><p>He felt a jolt of machinery as the ship started up. A sob climbing from his throat as darkened thought filled his brain that was once only filled with his god and the thoughts of his prophet.  </p><p>Bundling the covers around himself as he made his slow and uncertain journey to the nearest window flinching at first as the cold metal ground met one warm flesh. Looking down with horror at his one metal leg. Before looking back up to the dark window. Squinting before he saw it. </p><p>It was just like that cursed chair told him would happen except a thousand times worse. It was actually happening he had failed the people as the station slowly moved towards the sun. </p><p>Galahad turned around his back sliding down the wall as he began to softly cry at the unfairness of it all and the sharp realisation thay even his sacrifice didn't save the world he so dearly loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a tumblr! https://luckilyvalid.tumblr.com/<br/>Feel free to check me out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>